dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 26 Page 3
“Oh, don’t look so blown away Gohan.” Cell said, staring directly into his black eyes. “You should have known to not underestimate me, just as I had to learn to not underestimate you. Perhaps I should demonstrate what I’m talking about, Hm?” Before Gohan was given the chance to ask what Cell had meant, an immense pain had burst into his gut, followed by what felt like hundreds of more pains in the exact same spot. Then a kick to the head sent Gohan flying into a wall, this time he was sliding down without control to the ground hard. Gohan got up slowly, holding his chest weakly for protection. He got up slowly, only to feel his legs being swept off the ground swiftly and then a piercing pain shot from his back, sending him across the room and bouncing up and down the floor of the Chamber. Before he hit the floor a final time a soaring heat rammed into him at fast speeds, Gohan knew it was an energy blast obviously. And then several more energy blasts hit Gohan, and those were followed up by several more and even more of them kept hitting Gohan repeatedly. Gohan winced and cursed in pain, until the barrage finally seceded and he landed bumpily onto the marble surface. Cell then brought his right arm in front of him, his hand brought up as a red and gold energy began to form in it. It began to get bigger and brighter, doubling in size within seconds of its creation. It doubled again in size, and the energy ball crackled with blue and gold electricity as it got bigger. The part of the Chamber they were in glowed bright crimson colors, making everything look as if it were drenched with blood. “Let’s see how you handle another of Vegeta’s signature attacks Gohan!” Cell yelled as his golden aura now bigger and crackling with even more electricity. “This may not have as much power in it as Final Flash, but it’s enough for you!” The ball began to move forward an inch, the wind began to pick up like a hurricane around Cell and his aura and the energy blast. “BIG BANG… ATTACK!!” The blast shot forward with inconceivable speed, launching itself at Gohan with much speed and power. Gohan got up just in time to see the attack, looking weak and tired as he stared at it. The blast would be mere seconds away from him, but he knew that it would only severely injure him rather than kill him. Gohan cursed himself and Cell as the blast collided with him, a bright golden glow blinded everyone as it hit him. The wind picked up even more now, roaring with a rage that wasn’t heard for a while. The light and wind died down, and Cell was pleased with himself as he stood there, waiting for the smoke to clear. Gohan’s form was visible, and it was trembled and jerked around. The dust and smoke cleared, and Gohan stood there for all to see. Gohan’s clothes were torn and burned in many places on his body; most of his chest was revealed as well parts of his knees and arms. His lip bleeding and several deep and serious scratches and bruises on his face and arms and chest. His arms were bloody and his chest was cut and grazed badly. Gohan’s knees gave in with a shudder and he fell to the ground with a thud. Gohan heard Cell laugh deeply as he lay there on the floor, trying to get up as his body laid there smoking and slightly charred. “Come now Gohan, you could at least try to put up a fight. I’ve never seen you get so hurt as easily as now, and you’ve never been as powerful as you are now. Then again I’m not even going to give you a chance to fight back this time, so feel free to not put up a fight if you want to.” Gohan laughed weakly as he got up, “Enjoy this now Cell, because sooner or later you’ll drop your guard and I’ll fight back with all that I got.” Cell shook his head, “Haven’t you been listening to anything that I’ve been saying Gohan? I’ve learned from my mistakes in the past. I made the error of letting you get made enough and unleash your full and hidden power on me, and that got me almost killed and my powers destroyed in the process. I also made the mistake of not killing you when I first had the chance, two things that I will ensure will be done immediately.” And as if to emphasis a point, Cell phased out of sight to appear directly in front of him. He then began pummeling Gohan with incredible speed, who dodged and blocked some of the punches but after about a minute couldn’t keep up and was hit in the stomach, and then kicked across the room to land twenty feet away in a heap on the base. Several seconds went by as Gohan lied on the ground, and Cell confidently walks up to him at a normal pace. As Cell bent down to pick up Gohan by the hair though Gohan’s hand shot up and sent a big and bright blue ki blast into Cell’s face, floating back up into the air before Cell reacted to it. Then he flew down at Cell and began to launch a hail of blows and punches into Cell, not even giving him a chance to react or breathe for that matter. Gohan kept on attacking Cell furiously, convinced that Cell was taking a severe beating and that Gohan was winning the battle. It wasn’t until Cell caught both of his hand that Gohan realized what was really going on. Cell’s head was down the whole time Gohan attacked him, so he never saw how Cell reacted to his attack (whether he was in pain, surprised, etc.). Cell raised his head as his hands kept Gohan’s in a tight vice, Gohan wincing and crying out in pain as Cell tightened his grip. Cell smirked when he saw Gohan’s face, straightening up as he kept Gohan’s hands from moving. Then he pulled Gohan’s left arm and turned him around so that Cell could put him in an arm lock, tightening it with every passing second. “You can’t beat me Gohan.” Cell shouted to overcome Gohan’s cursing and yelping, “You knew that I wasn’t playing around and you got cocky. Now you’ll have to suffer the consequences. This is going to hurt you MUCH more than it WOULD hurt me.” Cell brought him out of the arm grip and grabbed him by the arms and legs. And then, he brought his knee up and swung Gohan down with all of his might and brought Gohan down onto his knee. Gohan screamed in pain, his back almost breaking from the cheap attack. Cell brought him down again and again, each time with Gohan crying out more and more. Cell continued this for half a minute, and then tossed Gohan to the ground like a rag doll. He tossed him with enough force that he landed mere inches from Ginny Weasley’s body, which had conveniently had not moved since Gohan and Cell’s battle. Gohan struggled to crawl over to her, make sure that she was still alive. He sensed that she had actually worsened, and that it wouldn’t be long until…. No! Gohan thought. This can’t be the end of her, of the world and of me. I’m not going to let the world, my friends, my family, and me down! Gohan tried to get up, but his bones were too weak and beat up to move. He moved over beside Ginny, trying to see if she was hurt in any way from the attacks that Cell and Gohan dealt to each other. She was physically fine still, and Gohan would have sighed with relief had it not hurt when he breathed. And then, h felt his hair being picked up and his head and body being dragged off the ground. He knew it was Cell, that iniquitous and immoral insect was out of control. “How does it feel Gohan?” Cell whispered, his words cold with hate. “Your life is in the hands of the one person who despises you more than your own father. Some people would consider you merely a memoir of your father’s existence, your strength a mere shadow compared to your father’s unbelievable powers. But I know better; I know that you are a very dangerous threat to people with your power… when the situation is called for it though. Unless someone pushes the right buttons you are as harmless as your pathetic wizard friends. Without your ‘Ascended’ Super Saiyan form that you used last time, you aren’t even worth the trouble of worrying and distressing about.” He dropped Gohan to the ground, which then made him land next to Ginny again, though Gohan couldn’t control his fall and hit the floor hard. Gohan didn’t even bother moving, Cell would just kick him down again- CRASH!! Gohan heard something huge crash near them, followed by a loud clang, a beautiful song of some sort and a horrible high pitch laugh. Gohan sensed that Harry’s fight was now brought here, and immediately looked up to see what was happening. He knew that the basilisk was blind from Fawkes, so it was okay for him to look. Harry was fighting the Basilisk, cornered by the wall, and he was doing an extremely impressive job considering that he was just a human. He kept trying to hit the snake with that sword he found, but the basilisk charged at him as well with a mouth full of fangs. Both of them missed their target though, and tried again. Gohan saw Riddle grinning madly and laughing, enjoying the scene that lay out before him. The boy wizard and the ancient serpent charged at each other once last time, and they both had hit their marks. And then, Gohan’s eyes widened in shock as the scene happened in slow motion. Harry pushed the blade into the snake’s upper jaw, going through the roof of the mouth and all the way out of the basilisk’s head. The snake recoiled and a fang went into Harry’s arm, near the elbow. Harry screamed in pain, blood flowing out of the newly formed wound. Harry pulled the sword out, the blade of it was gleaming and tainted with crimson blood. The snake fell hard and fast to the floor of the Chamber of Secrets, its motionless and lifeless corpse at the feet of the stone Salazar Slytherin, its master. Gohan watched helplessly as his friend slid to the floor, gasping and breathing heavily as he looked at his blood-soaked arm. Fawkes flew down beside Harry, cooing and singing as Harry said something, twitching from the pain apparently. Gohan couldn’t even call out to Harry to see if he was okay, let alone go over to him and help him. Gohan could feel his ki slipping away from Harry, which could only mean one thing- “I thought I told you that you were not to interfere with my plans Riddle?!” Cell barked at the teenage dark wizard. “You could take care of your vendetta brat and I can get my revenge on mine without your interference!” “…Yes… well… it’s not like I’m interrupting anything.” Riddle responded, looking down rudely to Gohan’s form. Gohan glared in response. “It seems that you have everything under control here, so why are you complaining. And besides, it’s not like this shall take long. Harry Potter will cease to live within a matter of seconds.” “WHAT?!” Gohan and Harry shouted. “You’re dead, Harry Potter.” Riddle said softy, walking up to Harry. “Dead. The basilisk’s fangs are unbelievably poisonous, and the venom spreads incredibly fast throughout the body. You don’t have a chance at surviving; even Dumbledore’s bird knows it. I’m going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I’m in no hurry, and I’m sure the others here aren’t in much of a hurry as well.” Cell chuckled, “Why not. I may as well watch a close friend of my enemy dies a gruesome death, it should be somewhat entertaining. How about you Gohan? Can you see young Harry well from there?” Gohan didn’t respond, merely staring at Gohan with tearful eyes and a miserable expression. His eyes were salty with his tears, both from the pain and the sadness that had entered his heart. His friend was dying and there was nothing that he could do about it. “Don’t feel so sad Gohan.” Cell’s voice replied. “You should have known that would have happened if you saved him or not. I would (and will soon) kill you very painfully for the trouble I went through the past year, and because you are the only threat on this planet the others will and would have fallen eventually. Harry, your other wizard friends, your teachers, Vegeta and the others, your mother, your brother, and every other person on this planet will fall to my power. Young Harry Potter and the pitiable and weak-minded girl Ginny Weasley will be the first victims to our wrath and tyranny. I suppose you are weak and pathetic after all when compared to the other Saiyans in my body.” At this Gohan turned to Harry, but he couldn’t bear to see his friend in pain so he turned his attention to Ginny. Her face pale and white, the shortage of ki was weakening her even more now. Her diminutive young form caused her to look even more saddening when looked at. She was one of the most innocent people at Hogwarts and her soul was one of the purest, a close friend, and a very talented witch. She’s had to go through so much this year, much more than Harry or her brother, or even Gohan. These titans manipulated her for their usage, and now she was withering away to be used as energy for Tom Riddle’s arrival (in a completed body). Her small frail human girl form shook from the vibrations Cell was sending through the Chamber of Secrets. Her skin was even whiter than Riddle’s, and was getting a tad paler with each passing minute from lack of energy. Her face made her look as though she were sleeping, which didn’t help the pain Gohan felt at all. Her fiery red hair made her look like- Gohan’s eyes widened in revelation and shock- her red hair. A flash went through Gohan’s eyes as he saw the red hair; he focused on the flame-like colored hair only, nothing else. Then Gohan gasped in surprise, because as he looked at the little girl again, he realized why the hair stuck out to him right now. The color of her hair flashed through his mind and brought to his mind a person that Gohan had known, a person who had helped Gohan save the planet they both loved dearly… the caring and kind Android 16. Android 16 was the one person that understood Gohan, who knew what he was going through during his fight with Cell. Without Android 16 and his words of encouragement and his sacrifice, Gohan wouldn’t have been able to unlock his power and beat Cell. Ginny Weasley, like Android 16, had died a pawn in something that they did not want to be (him created to kill and destroy) but had tried to make things right in some way. They both were used by these monsters, and now they would both die by their hands. And there was nothing Gohan could do. And then Gohan’s mind went blank, and something deep inside him began to stir and become active. It was like an enormous black mass, and it began to fill as he realized what he had to do. I '''can' do this. I’ve had this power within me all along, but like last time I was afraid. I’m stronger now than when I had Ascended last time, and my power in my Ascended Super Saiyan form may be too much for me to handle. I might lash out and destroy everything or not kill Cell when I have the chance… but I might not. Now I know what the consequences of my actions are, now I know that I can do this, and now I know that the only way I can beat Cell is if I trust in my power and in myself. Android 16 never should have died for me to fight, and NO ONE ELSE WILL THIS TIME!!'' Then, the void inside him kept getting brighter and more noticeable to Gohan’s consciousness. How could Gohan have not noticed this before, it was so obviously there. And now, he could use this power dwelling inside of him for a good and right cause. Gohan slowly got up, facing Cell and Riddle with a look of pure fury and rage that had been bottled up this whole time. Cell chuckled evilly and Riddle howled with laughter what they saw, wondering what Gohan was going to do. “You two are going to pay,” Gohan spoke softly, not being heard by the two. “Pay for what you’ve done. I’m tired of playing around. I may not like fighting like every other Saiyan; I may show sympathy and hold back my power but that doesn’t matter. You think you’ve studied me so well and figured me out Cell; but there’s one thing you haven’t realized or remembered Cell… I’M MY FATHER’S SON!!!” Gohan as he screamed in ferocity and wrath, this time even more deadly. Gohan’s aura flashed with a fatal golden energy, growing and growing with every second of his screaming. Dust began to circle him, and electricity generated all around him. But it didn’t stop there though; lightening came down from the top of the chamber, striking Gohan several times and causing the aura and the light to brighten even more. Gohan’s muscles grew in size, his chest also getting more muscular, his hair began to stand up even more. More and more electricity circled Gohan, until several rings of electricity formed a sphere around his aura. The whole castle shook and quaked and trembled immensely, even the lake becoming a monsoon and raging. The cage of lightening then melded into a giant sphere of electricity, and then exploded in a gigantic display of wind, lightening, and energy. The screaming died down, and then a final deafening scream caused the ball to explode. The smoke within the sphere began to clear, and a lone figure emerged from the dust, a powerful aura surrounding him. Riddle and Cell gasped, but Cell was the one who showed true fear. He was sweating and convulsing uncontrollably and backing up, not believing what had just happened to the twelve-year old hybrid. “You knew this would happen eventually,” the figure replied coldly, “Just as I knew that this year wouldn’t go without me fighting a bad guy. Your time is up Cell. All the lives you have ruined, all the pain you have caused, everything you’ve done is about to make you pay up. I guess you could say that for you Riddle and Cell, karma’s a bitch.” The figure stepped from the shadows, smirking at the two dark beings. His golden aura hissed menacingly as it waved in the wind like fire. Static electricity jumped off of him almost numerous times within a second. His hair stood up all the way, the spikes dangling in the wind around him as he stood there. His emerald eyes glared at the two evils, striking fear in them both. His power was inconceivable, even those that could not sense it could feel it in some way and feared for some reason. Even the heavens above and those below could feel it grow. It was time, Gohan had finally mastered it. He was an Ascended Super Saiyan. He now had control over the Super Saiyan 2 form. Gohan Son: the most powerful being in the cosmos, son of Goku and Chi-Chi Son, Youngest Super Saiyan in history, and the first Saiyan hybrid, had finally awakened. Chapter 27 Category:Fan Fiction